


"Make me meow"

by SfrogPlus



Series: Choices to Choose [3]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: M/M, Pre-Game Personalities (New Dangan Ronpa V3)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:26:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25724320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SfrogPlus/pseuds/SfrogPlus
Summary: Choices to Choose - Around Chapter 47Saihara wants everyone to make him meow. Don't have to read Choices to Choose to understand, but do know this was rushed at 11 11 PM. I noticed I tend to post a lot of crap around this time. Have fun.
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Saihara Shuichi (One-sided), Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Series: Choices to Choose [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1755214
Kudos: 42





	"Make me meow"

"Make me meow." 

Ouma's brows furrow, eyes flickering neon when his eyes meet Saihara's. They share a moment before Saihara repeats his words, as if it would help. "Make me meow." It doesn't. 

"What are ya talkin' about, bro?" Momota comments, sitting lax on the carpet, throwing a mask — Something he got from an black-masked along their way to Saihara's house. "Meow? Isn't that somethin'... Wait, Rantaro, that's what cats do, right?"

"... Yes. Yes, they do." Amami hesitates when Momota asks, like he isn't sure if the guy is stupid or pulling a dumb prank. He turns to Saihara, his mouth in a frown. "Why..? Did Kaede put you up to this?" 

Akamatsu kicks him, crossing her legs on the chair in Saihara's room. She seems amused. "No, I didn't, though it is interesting. Makes me think that perhaps the wires engineered in that dull head of Saihara's happen to be malfunctioning? Or maybe he has an object in mind he would like to wear."

"don't have cat ears headbands" Harukawa tells the other girl, putting her hands up, "But, hey Ouma, you have any comments?" She smiles a little, unnoticed by everyone else, before petting Hoshi's cat. It came over a second ago, and when Saihara explained it was Hoshi, the one who's cat kept on coming to his house, she seemed confused. Ryoma Hoshi— the name of the cat—, kicks her a little before settling down.

Ouma jolts up, eyes glancing around in a wild dance before landing on Harukawa, mouthing something before saying it, coming out jittery and stuttering. "M-Me?" He points a finger to himself, a bandage on his finger.

"Yes  _ you _ ." Harukawa giggles, fingers entertaining with Hoshi's fur. 

"A-Ah… Er, I l-like cats…" Ouma lowers his head, like he's ashamed for liking cats.

Saihara yawns at the conversation, bored. He tilts his head over towards Amami's direction, "Amami, make me meow."

Amami makes an awkward laugh when the attention is put on him, scratching his cheek. "Okay? I'm not going to judge your kink—"

"It's not," Saihara breathes in a tired voice, "a kink."

Ouma puts his hand on Saihara's back, patting it. "I-It's fine, S-Saihara. Everyone has k-kinks…" Saihara wonders if he should question that. He decides not to, going back and forth in his head.

"Kink? Like, the things I see in one of them magazines?" Momota asks. Harukawa jabs at his shoulder, frowning. "Hey! Hey, why did you punch me!?" 

"So… " Amami begins, eyes flickering a pale green, "Saihara,  _ meow  _ or I'll kill myself."  _ Ah _ . 

Saihara shrugs, "Go kill yourself then. I don't care." 

"Ouch," Amami laughs with a smile. "I certainly wouldn't mind though." Akamatsu nudges his shoulder, whispering something to him, "Not making you meow. I meant not—" He groans, rolling his head.

"Shuichi Saihara, I believe it's my turn now." Akamatsu says, moving her short hair over her chest. "After all, I am going to marry you one day so—" Ouma tilts his head, and Amami rolls his eyes, poking Akamastu on the waist, "Ah! Hey, Rantaro Amami, you had your chance, stop it." She pouts before saying her next sentence, "Meow. It's that simple, right? You just  _ meow. _ " 

Saihara makes a buzzing noise, shaking his head. "No." A refusal. Saihara finds the idea funny, imagining that at his wedding with some female, he could just simply make a buzzing noise. Akamatsu frowns, accepting her defeat. 

"My turn! My turn!" Harukawa says, clearly excited. But for what reason, Saihara doesn't know. "Okay, Saihara, I can give you information about Tenko Chabashira if you meow." Tenko Chabashiro. When Saihara looked up her name, not much showed up. Her parents were alive, but she had no social media accordings. There was a picture of her as a child, smiling wide and toothy into the camera. It's tempting, but Saihara shakes his head. Saihara knows that if she could, Harukawa would just tell it to him anyway.

"Agh!" Harukawa groans, nuzzling Hoshi's cat. "Did Yume put you up to this? Or were you just bored, Shuichi?" Saihara shrugs, leaning back. 

"S-So…"

Amami continues Ouma's sentence. "So it's your turn now, Ouma. I think..? Correct me if I'm wrong."

"You're surprisingly right. Congratulations!" Akamatsu pleasantly smiles sarcastically, and Amami laughs along at his own made-fun-of joke, running a hand through his hair.

"O-Oh!" Ouma widens his eyes, "E-Er… " His body awkwardly shifts to Saihara, pupils huge. "U-Um… I will m-meow… if y-you meow?" It's a question, and he's asking it politely. Funny, Saihara finds it.

He decides to make a small inside joke, for him and him only. He rubs his head against Ouma's small body and purrs. Shocked by this, Ouma drops a letter he was holding. Harukawa smiles a little at this, understanding something, and Amami's surprise shows a little too well on his face.

"H-Huh?" Ouma stutters out through a blush as Saihara makes an extended  _ meow _ , licking Ouma's cheek, the one without a bandage, before sitting back up again, face unchanged from the beginning.

"That was…" Amami manages out before shutting his mouth. Akamatsu, though, seems less focused on speaking out.

"Kinky." She finishes, "What an exquisite subject to learn today, that our little Shuichi Saihara with that utterly despairing dead face of his could act so vulgar." She laughs as Ouma puts his head into the carpet, face blushing.

Harukawa's face leaks with relief. "Thank God that's over. It's not everyday you see your best friend act gay —"

"Gay?" Momota echos.

"But right now, stead of celebrating, I want to blind my eyes with poison." Saihara can't help but laugh at that a little, a small smile coming to his face. "Doesn't… Does your uncle have poison?"

"If you feel any need to poison yourself, just kiss Kaito, or something. It'll knock you straight out from horror and you won't even remember afterwards." Saihara says, and no, he does not speak from past experience. He met the guy a few days ago, so that would truly be disgusting.

Harukawa groans, "Hell no."

"Wait… Wait, I didn't get a try!" Momota shouts, though it's unneeded when his voice is already that loud, "Do I get money if I win?" Saihara shakes his head, and Momota loses slight interest. "Well Imma try anyways!"

"But didn't Ouma win already—"

"Ouma, meow!" Momota shouts, and Ouma shakes a little, his mouth sealed shut. "It didn't work? Ouma, meow!"

"Repeating it won't help, idiot." Harukawa points out, "And it's the wrong person!" Momota knits hisk brows together, rubbing his chin. "Just shut up." Momota groans, but is compliant. He always listens to girls, Saihara notices. But then again, he also listens to others. Weird.

"I-I can still meow th-though!" Ouma stutters with a yell. 

Amami smiles at that, saying in a slightly sing-song voice, "That was your deal with Saihara." Though Saihara isn't sure why Amami is repeating information.

"I would certainly enjoy it if you did that right now. Like, right this second." Saihara adds, poking at the cheek he recently licked. Ouma flinches.

"E-Er… Meow." Ouma meows quietly, polite.

And for some strange reason, nobody ever decided to ask why Saihara wanted to meow.

**Author's Note:**

> I will write the the 48, but I'm just really wanting to write other things more. I'm still getting 1000 words done, it's just not in the thing. Sorry!


End file.
